Precognitive Painting
Precognitive painting is the ability to experience precognitions and show them in visible art forms like paintings or drawings. Characters *Isaac Mendez had this ability naturally. *Usutu also had this ability naturally. *Daphne Millbrook has manifested this ability in World 2. *Danny Maxxted has this ability naturally. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has mimicked this ability from Danny. *Katie Greene will gain this ability empathically from Danny. *Andrew Pendergast has this ability naturally. *Maria Rodriguez also has this ability naturally. *Noah Gray has absorbed this ability. *Abbie Gray has also absorbed the ability. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 2, World 3, World 5, World 8 and World 11. *Robert Max has absorbed this ability. *Sylar took this ability from Isaac in World 3 and World 8. *Arthur Petrelli absorbed this ability from his son in World 2, World 5 and World 8. *Kara Madden has this ability naturally. *Adam Jarto has this ability naturally. *Lewis Black has replicated this ability from Adam Jarto. Limits 'Isaac Mendez' At first, Isaac could only access this ability when high on heroin. He however, eventually learned to paint the future without the drug. He could also draw and sketch the future, but seemed to prefer painting. He would often experience vivid visions when painting, and his eyes would mist over whitely and he'd enter a trance. All of his images seem to have come true at least partially, although they have often been interpretable and didn't occur exactly as shown. His images also showed the past and alternate futures when time travel would occur. 'Usutu' Usutu needed to ingest a paste and listen to an unknown music or sound before he could access the ability. He painted using natural African paint sources. He too would experience visions, and could pass the ability on to another by feeding them the paste. His eyes would mist over when painting. Most of his paintings followed the life of Matt Parkman 'Daphne Millbrook' Daphne has used this ability a few times to draw the future. Her eyes seem to remain normal throughout the process, and she doesn't enter any trance. She can recall the drawing perfectly afterwards, and experiences no vision. Her drawings will show only possible futures, meaning they can still be changed. 'Danny Maxxted' Danny can both paint and draw the future, and doesn't need anything to access the ability. His eyes cloud over whitely and he enters a trance. He has been shown to be thwarted by precognitive immunity, and when this occurs he produces only blank canvases and paper. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Like Danny, Dann can both paint and draw, but he prefers to draw. He doesn't need anything to access it, and his eyes cloud over. When thwarted by precognitive immunity, he either produces blank paper or black lines. 'Katie Greene' Since Katie gains this ability from her uncle Danny, she will have his limits. She will be able to access the ability without any need of any drug, and will then enter a trance with white eyes. [[Andrew Pendergast|'Andrew Pendergast']] Andrew can access this ability when willing to see the future, his eyes turn white when painting or drawing what he sees. 'Maria Rodriguez' Maria seems able to access this ability at will. She doesn't need any drug to use it, but she can't paint unless she's relatively calm. Previously, she used to paint and draw recreationally. Like most the others except Daphne, her eyes cloud over when she paints, but she remains coherent and doesn't seem to enter any trance. 'Noah Gray' Noah mimicked this ability from Daphne, and therefore his limits are similar to hers. His eyes remain normal when he paints or draws, and he doesn't enter any trance or vision. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie's limits are exactly the same as her brother's. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter mimicked the ability from Isaac in three worlds, from Daphne in one, and from Kara in another. Therefore his limits ressemble theirs. However, he doesn't need any drug to access the ability, in any world. He can both draw and paint the future, and as the ability developed his artistic skill also seemed to improve, from a stick figure sketch to finishing a painting Isaac had started. He doesn't usually seem to experience a vision when painting, but he can sometimes see what he would paint flickering on the canvas before hand. His eyes mist over when he uses the ability in all worlds except World 2. 'Robert Max' Robert absorbed this ability indirectly from Isaac, and therefore he too enters a trance when he paints or draws, with his eyes turning white. However, like the others who gained the ability from Isaac, he has never needed any drug to access it. 'Sylar' Sylar took the ability from Isaac, but like Peter did not need the drug. His eyes too misted over. He could use a variety of media to create the drawing, including blood. 'Arthur Petrelli' Arthur was seen using this ability to sketch several precognitive drawings. His eyes would cloud over whitely when he used it. 'Kara Madden' Kara can both paint and draw the future, and has never needed any form of drug or other stimulus in order to access her ability. Her eyes will cloud over and appear white while she paints. She has occasionally found herself experiencing vivid visions while painting, but doesn't in the majority of cases. She has also found that her ability seems to drive her to paint more than she would otherwise. 'Adam Janto' Adam is known to be able to both paint and sketch future events. His eyes cloud over and he enters a trance while painting, but doesn't while simply sketching. 'Lewis Black' Lewis can use this ability very well and has good control over it, not needing drugs. He only seems to enter a trance when he is painting on a canvas, as he stays normal when making prophetic sketches. Similar Abilities *All precognitive abilities - such as precognition, precognitive instincts, precognitive dreaming, precognitive speech, premonition touch, precognitive visions and precognitive writing - can be used to predict the future *Precognitive immunity is the ability to be immune to precognitive abilities *Precognition manipulation can be used to interfere with precognitive abilities Category:Abilities